1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating animations, and in particular relates to modifying an existing animation so that it may be modified for use in several instances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animations have been used widely in television broadcasting, as a useful graphical method for the presentation of news stories. For example, in an election broadcast, complex statistics can be presented in a compelling way so as to communicate information to viewers. Such animations are generated digitally, using processing systems that are linked to databases so as to update several characteristics automatically. Several graphics can be sequenced in time in what is referred to as a rundown, and the corresponding animation sequence can be cued manually or automatically by a studio automation system, such as that provided by the MOS (Media Object Server) protocol.
The design of such animations is a complex and highly skilled process. All the objects of an animation have to be defined from basic geometric primitives. Surface textures, text fonts, and three dimensional views must all be coordinated by the graphic artist in order to create a good effect. Animations consist of moving objects. so as to provide a more exciting visual scene. In order to do this, the designer must carefully define the motion, duration, start and end positions of objects contained within the animation. This can take considerable effort. As the complexity of animation processing systems increases, the possibilities for detail and visual richness increase also, creating an additional stress upon the design of such animations.
The cost of this effort requires that such designs be re-used whenever possible. Known animation systems facilitate customisation by provision of an Application Programming Interface (API). Using the API, an animation can be customised with a computer program written especially for the purpose, in a programming language such as Visual BASIC, C++, or possibly a scripting language such as PERL. The complexity of re-using an animation is minimised by the creation of software specifically for an animation, thereby enabling journalists, TV program producers, and so on, to interact and modify an animation through a simplified interface that can be presented on a conventional computer terminal.
The creation of such custom-written software requires considerable effort. Effort is expended therefore in both the original design of an animation, and also in writing custom software to provide an interface that permits easy changes to be made to some of its characteristics. Both these levels of design require highly skilled teams. The known animation design process is therefore split into two expensive procedures, and extra effort is often expended to overcome difficulties created by the fact that such complex design processes are being carried out by different teams of people. This can result in considerable cost.
As a result of these considerations, custom animations are only used extensively in high budget television broadcasts. Although the equipment to render animations becomes cheaper all the time, the cost of personnel with the skill to create animations, and write custom software to modify each such animation, is excessively prohibitive.